


That Locked Away Best Friend

by myspookyjoshdunchristmas



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Broken Hearts, Bullying, Friendship, Heartbreak, High School, M/M, Rejection, Rumours, Sadness, Tears, based on real life, best of friends, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myspookyjoshdunchristmas/pseuds/myspookyjoshdunchristmas
Summary: Tyler and Josh's friendship. Based on real life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes or the fact I'm not updating, I am not okay.

Josh: Meet me at the park? So called friends here suck.

Begrudgingly, the black haired male turned off his mobile data and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He hadn't seen Tyler in such a long time now. From his sources, Tyler never went out, never went college, never got a job and he stays home all day. 

Josh's mom is quite strict about going to friends houses, he really wants to see if he's okay and if they can talk. I mean Tyler may have been quiet in high school, but eventually, they opened up. 

When Josh joined high school, he made two friends, two boys he remembered but it didn't last very long, places changed people. 

Tyler was the quiet, shy kid in the back of the class, Josh grew friends with Tyler real quick. There were moments when Josh was being bullied and Tyler was too afraid to speak up and out for him, defend him, but Josh didn't mind, he would buy him lunch to make up for it.

The two were inseparable, laughing in class, staying after school till four and till it was dark. 

Once upon a time, Josh bought Tyler home because he was afraid of walking home alone in the dark. Sure his parents were worried sick, but Tyler didn't mind. 

Tyler and Josh were bestest friends.

Every friendship has their fair share of arguments, but some resolve most of the time. A rumour got in between the two and Tyler declared the friendship over. No matter how hard Josh tried, cried and begged, Tyler wasn't willing to take him back.

"It was for the best." 

So Josh remained two years with people in his class, ones that made him laugh, some that caused him pain, mostly pain, so often he'd cry and his support teacher labelled him the water works.

At this point, Josh had forgotten about Tyler, he never looked at Tyler, he forgot about him, just like that.

Tyler no longer existed.

The bullying however, it got worse, people threw pens at him in class, Josh got beaten up once upon a time for something as stupid as turning on a shower in the boys changing rooms. 

Home was no better. He wasn't close to mom, dad, brothers nor sisters. 

Josh only ever fought for himself and lost most of the time. 

When he hit the age of thirteen, classes had changed and Josh had picked a course which could get him higher grades, obviously he wanted to achieve higher and better. 

Tyler was in the same class, Josh didn't care. He didn't care about Tyler remember? He made him cry, fret and beg, he lost all he had crying before the student who wouldn't forgive him for something he hadn't done or said.

Just a rumour it was. 

Things turned shit when Josh was almost always seated next to Tyler in all their classes. It was as if fate was playing a horrible game called "Remember all those things that made you cry." 

Josh just remained to himself, he didn't need to prove himself to someone like Tyler, the same person who let their friendship be broken by a rumour.

Selfish.

"Hey Josh, we haven't spoke in ages." 

He doesn't want to reply, he doesn't need to reply. Josh doesn't have to make friends with anyone, humans are evil.

"Hmm." He replied bluntly and continued with his work, earphone stuck in his ear, ignoring any comments Tyler made.

Tyler felt hurt when Josh would blank him and barely make small talk. Josh knew he deserved it, he didn't want to become attached to someone like that again. 

|-/ \\-|

One day in English class, Josh was busy writing away, analysing Romeo and Juliet with every cell in his brain, he paid a lot of attention to his teacher talking away, between a break Tyler spoke to him again.

"You know Josh, I've started to really like Korean pop music." 

That statement there had Josh enticed.

Josh was a massive fan of Korean pop, he loved the melodies and their words, though he needed English translations. 

Korean pop was underrated and a lot of people bullied him for liking such "crappy trash music" which made every other ass hole in his school a hypocrite. I mean Gangnam style fever went around faster than Ebola on a small ship.

Though, Josh tried his hardest to stay away, they ended up becoming really good friends again, talking about music, fan fiction, YouTube. 

Everything was okay again, for the second time. 

Tyler even found the courage to stand up for Josh in class, bad mouthed whoever tried to hurt him, verbally. 

There was that one friend that Josh hated though, he was Tyler's "best friend" also.

He used to threaten to beat up Josh and used to try and make fun of him in class, Josh hated him but respected Tyler's decisions.

There were times at lunch where Tyler would be with Josh or his other friend. It hurt, but Josh was okay. 

High school was over and it was time for college. Tyler and Josh spent all day together at a theme park on his sixteenth birthday with a group of friends, sitting on the highest rides and talking about music and weird scenarios. 

From then on Josh knew they would slowly drift away again. 

Same college, different building, different courses, different days. 

They would see each other around but not as often as Josh would've liked. But he told himself he would be best friends forever.

They chatted over Kik messenger, talking about meeting up, which they did and hang around in town together. 

Two years went by and Josh made two good friends in his class, but nonetheless he never forgot about Tyler. Tyler was his bestest friend.

The same guy who let him in when it rained and no one was home at Josh's place. 

Tyler had plans of heading off to university, Josh didn't. 

Josh extended his years onto college, doing something he wanted and not what his mother wanted. 

He moved college, but it was close to Tyler's home. They could meet up all the time.

One day, it was one text everyday.

It was no more going to town.

No more same music tastes.

No more wanting to see Josh anymore. 

It's not because Tyler didn't want to, he just didn't go out anymore nor did he ever leave his room. 

Josh occasionally met Tyler's mother up town, listening to her plead to him, saying that he should talk to Tyler, they should talk, make Tyler better.

Josh would always try to make Tyler happy, make him see the light in life, he loved Tyler. 

College was busy at times and he wanted to chill with friends but also see Tyler.

|-/ \\-|

It had been a day since Tyler replied to the text, Josh was confused and a little pissed off.

Did no one want him around anymore?

Yesterday, he decided to go with his friends, out to eat somewhere, they would always express that he never goes with them and it's a little sad. 

So he decided, his siblings told him to make friends, it's a good idea.

It was one of the worst experiences ever, no one barely made conversation with Josh, it was always him talking, asking questions like he was the interrogation police. 

These friends were fakes, frauds and he didn't need them.

He wanted Tyler. 

Everyday Josh texted Tyler to ask if he was free to come to the park to go meet up.

He never got a reply after those requests.

Josh let go for a while.

Until one day his mom wanted to meet them for some good news. And Josh tagged along since his mother knew they were best friends. 

It's a fairly cold day but Josh doesn't mind, he's so excited to see his friend in such a very long time. Maybe everything will be okay now, maybe Tyler will go with him and stop pushing him away. 

"Welcome! Hello! What an amazing surprise!" Tyler's mother chimes, letting the mother and son in. 

They take a seat and begin to talk. 

"Yes, Tyler is home, you two should really talk again like I said, Tyler was really comfortable around you, he wasn't depressed and he would stay downstairs before, now he doesn't open up to me or his dad but I will call him for you." 

Josh sits in awkward silence as Tyler's mother goes up the stairs.

A little boy is playing minecraft on a playstation and a little girl has hidden herself in a blanket.

"Tyler's in the bathroom.." She said and gave a smile to Josh. 

Josh sat listening to the mothers talking about life and stuff and the male occasionally checked his phone and texted Tyler to let him know he was sat on his couch.

"Yeah I heard, me and Tyler will be over for your 18th birthday party." Mrs Joseph said and smiled. 

Josh returning the gesture.

"Hey!" Josh silently whispers to the little boy playing minecraft. 

He turns to look.

"Will you call your brother down?" Josh asked, looking hopeful.

The boy shook his head and turned to his game.

Rude. Thought Josh, but he was just a kid.

5 minutes passed.

10 minutes passed.

Half an hour went by.

"So we'll see you later, at Josh's party please do come." Mrs Dun emphasises and heads out the door with her son.

Maybe not today.

So Josh goes home.

He doesn't wanna talk to his mom or to his family members. Josh wants everyone to shut the fuck up and leave him alone.

Maybe his best friend would come to his party.

The guy barely left the house, barely made effort to talk to Josh.

Maybe he ran off to the bathroom on purpose to avoid Josh.

Was their friendship really coming to this? I mean once upon a time they promised to be friends forever, made a brother pact. 

And this is what it was now.

That one friend who walked by his side had faded into ash. 

Tyler wasn't going to go to his party, he barely went out anymore. 

Tyler became that locked away best friend that barely made effort.

So it happened again.

Maybe Josh shouldn't have become so attached again, maybe it wouldn't hurt this much.

He won't believe it, that his friend has locked him out.

He gets it, and it hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I mean I don't even know what to do anymore, I mean do I let her go? 
> 
> It's really hard...
> 
> Stay alive |-/


End file.
